


Gallifrey Fell, No More, And Good Men Go To War

by rebaobsessions



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebaobsessions/pseuds/rebaobsessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the Doctor's choice to use the Moment.<br/>This is set before Day of the Doctor, but after Good Men Go to War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gallifrey Fell, No More, And Good Men Go To War

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post on AO3. I wrote this poem about a year ago. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think!

Crystal dome against the sky  
Proud city towering high.  
Twin suns overhead,  
Glittering jewels amongst the red.

Festive singing; new year soon.  
Crimson fields dance in tune.  
Children run and leap,  
Insisting it’s too soon to sleep.

Black blanket falls, stars arise,  
Stories grow to great size  
Safe beside the fire,  
Until the legend crafters retire.

You stare ahead, through your tears,  
Empty, as the truth nears.  
Echo of a tale,  
Fantasy no longer to prevail.

Happy days, wither away,  
Young laughter, blown away.  
For Gallifrey fell,  
And you remain as an empty shell.

“Exterminate!” came the cry,  
But you were left with: “Why?”  
Forced to make the choice,  
You left so many without a voice.

Daleks could have consumed all.  
You made the final call,  
The highest extreme.  
Destruction of both, it would mean.

Time Lords and Daleks no more,  
To prevent future gore.  
No “Exterminate!”  
Meant no more telling stories up late.

The day Arcadia fell,  
You did what no man can tell.  
Rage burning so cold,  
You committed genocide twofold.

No red mountains capped in white:  
Everyone lost that night.  
But the greatest toll,  
Taken on the man who did it all.

But you have risen to great heights,  
Won battles without fights.  
You have loved and lost,  
And saved many, whatever the cost.

Doctor, you are a good man,  
You’ve grown as no one can,  
And there’s something more:  
Demons run when good men go to war.


End file.
